Of Blood and Sacrifice
by The Lonely She-Wolf
Summary: Set after the tragedy of chapter 334. Erza and Jellal struggle for survival as the dragon war rages on. As they find shelter to nurse their wounds, will their last words remain unspoken, or will a confession be made? Includes a scene with Gray. Good for readers that are struggling with the bomb Mashima dropped. Jerza fanfic. Violence, mild coarse language.


_A/N: This is set after the confrontation between Jellal and Milliana. It also includes events from Chapter 334, so be warned, I do not advise you read this Fanfic if you have not yet bared witness to the tragedy Mashima hit us with. I daresay it will be resolved in the next chapter or so of the manga, but I will keep this story as it is either way. The main focus is on Jellal and Erza, and the scene with Gray was something I just decided to throw into the mix. So, if it doesn't line up with Mashima's version, then too bad!  
This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was getting too long. I intend to write a feeltastic Jerza scene after this one, which I shall have up soon. I'm not sure that I like this story, I was ready to ditch it entirely, but I decided to stubbornly stick with it! My proofreading has suffered as a result though. It was a lot more challenging that what I first thought it would be._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is solely responsible for the miserable events that led to this fanfic. I own nothing.

* * *

Of Blood and Sacrifice

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfic

By The Lonely She-Wolf

Chapter 1: A Broken Shard of Ice

The stench of ash and burning flesh was suffocating. Rubble and debris formed what had once been a noble city. Cries and screams came from the distance as the sounds of a deadly war filled the smoky air. The roar of a dragon could be heard in the distance, though whether it was from pain or triumph, none could tell.

Erza flinched as she struggled to breathe past what felt like a broken rib. The bodies of her foes littered the space around her, their blood pooling on the ground in eerie puddles. It would have been her blood seeping into the earth if it weren't for the man before her. Just as she had believed her time was up, he had swooped in to save her from her terrible fate. Before she could properly offer him her thanks, they had been interrupted by a vengeful Milliana. Before a fight could break out, Ultear had intervened, shocking Milliana with the truth of who was truly responsible for the death of her friend, Simon. She had departed soon after, leaving the three of them to deal with their conflicting emotions.

"What's wrong with this twisted world?" Jellal pondered, looking to the sky soberly as though the answer could be found behind the layers of smoke, ash and cloud.

"Be that as it may, we must continue to endure and persevere in this world." Erza sighed, feeling drained. "Millianna, you should leave here. Go find Kagura, you'll be safe with her. Whatever you're feeling right now, as hard as it may be, it must wait. It's no good fretting over the past if you are unable to survive through the challenges of the present."

Millianna looked torn, but she seemed to finally accept Erza's words. Perhaps Ultear's confession had shocked some sense into her, or alternatively, it had robbed her of all sense and reason.

"What about you Erza-chan?" she mewled, her resolve crumbling.

"I'll be fine. Go quickly and find the others. If we fight in numbers, we have a better chance. Alone, we risk being outnumbered completely. I too would join the fight, but I'm afraid I would be of no use in my current condition."

Millianna nodded. She looked at Jellal hesitantly, making a quick decision before leaping to Erza and giving her a quick hug. Erza cringed a little as Millianna knocked one of her wounds, but she gave Jellal a warning glare not to interfere upon seeing his severe scowl.

"Please be safe," Millianna pleaded, wiping away the moisture on her cheeks as she stepped back.

"The same to you, Millianna. Give Kagura my regards when you catch her. We will see you when this war is over," Erza promised, sounding confident although she felt the opposite on the inside. She needed to remain strong for her friends, no matter how dire the circumstances.

"Goodbye Erza-chan," she said with a small smile before heading in the same direction as Ultear at a slow jog. As she reached a wall of rubble that had once been a block of apartments, she stopped suddenly, whipping around.

"Hey Jellal!" she called, waving to gain his attention.

"Yes Millianna?" he prompted, speaking loud enough for her to hear from across the clearing.

"Don't get yourself killed! You have to take good care of Erza-chan!" she called with a smile. She whirled around, running off before he could reply. Erza smiled to herself, pleased that Millianna had seemingly let go of her bitterness at last. It was unhealthy to hold on to such feelings, especially at a time such as this.

"I'm not sure where I stand with her. I wouldn't blame her if she continued to loathe me," he muttered, looking around at the deserted landscape of ruins. "I suppose in the end, it doesn't matter, one way or another. We may not even survive this."

"I have faith in Natsu. I know he'll lead the other dragon slayers into victory. We just need to survive until then, and help where we can."

"We should keep moving. We need to find somewhere safe for you to rest."

Erza merely nodded. The pain from her wounds had returned without the distraction of a confrontation.

"Can you walk?" Jellal questioned, looking at her once more with concern.

Unsure of the answer herself, Erza took a hesitant step forward. Her leg buckled beneath her, sending her crashing towards the ground. Jellal caught her, grabbing her around the waist to keep her upright. She leaned into him, her brow furrowed as she broke into a cold sweat.

"Hold onto me, we can't stay here," he instructed, looking down at her protectively. She draped her arm across his shoulders to gain better support, removing the weight from her injured leg completely. She looked up at him to signal that she was ready, only to freeze at the close proximity. Their faces were dangerously close, so much so that Erza could feel his hot breath against her clammy skin. She felt his heat seep into her flesh comfortingly where their bodies were pressed together. The sounds of the raging battle around them seemed distant, drowned out by the suddenly frantic thudding of their hearts. Erza remained motionless, too afraid to move. His former rejection was still fresh in her mind, making her hesitant.

A sudden boom broke the moment as they wrenched their gazes away from one another towards the source of the commotion. A cloud of dust and ash had been thrown up into the air from the sudden disturbance. As it cleared, they regarded the horrific sight before them.

Dragon spawn rushed towards them in overwhelming numbers, terrible screeches tearing from their open maws. Jellal quickly lowered Erza to the ground before taking up a battle stance before her. He served as a barrier between her and the oncoming wave of foes, preparing to do whatever was necessary to protect the scarlet haired mage.

As soon as the brutes were within firing range, he unleashed an attack, destroying the front line in an explosion of light and flesh. An unpleasant stench reached Erza's nose, making her stomach feel unsettled. She watched on anxiously as he demolished the enemy with an admirable display of grace and ferocity. With his Heavenly Body magic, Jellal was able to evade their attacks while using magic to eliminate any that were fired towards Erza.

Although he was able to slaughter them with ease, the enemy continued to pour out towards them in devastating numbers. Erza could tell that he was beginning to tire. A sheen of sweat covered his skin and his movements had slowed.

A cry tore from his throat as he misjudged, allowing one of his opponents to land a hit. It clipped his side, sending an arc of blood through the air. Erza choked on her breath as she watched on in horror, unable to provide any kind of aid.

He landed on his back heavily, leaving him temporarily winded. Looking over, he saw Erza watching him with apprehensive eyes. He saw Erza's eyes tainted by fear, and it crushed him. Gritting his teeth, he forced his body to stand. He clutched at his side in an attempt to restrict the flow of dark blood that had begun to steadily weep from the wound. It didn't matter if he was killed. He needed to protect Erza.

Only a few of the beasts remained, but they were steadily closing in on them, stalking the two mages as their prey. As one opened its massive maw to unleash an attack, Jellal released his magic, sending the small dragon across the clearing in a vile mess of misshapen limbs and gore. The pavement was stained crimson, littered with the bodies of his fallen opponents and unnatural looking pieces that he didn't care to examine too closely.

A dozen of the beasts remained. They assembled together to form a compact line, gathering their strength in unison to come together for a single attack. In his current state, Jellal knew he had no hope of evading them. He needed to wipe them out with a single attack. He had only one chance, yet he feared that he lacked the strength required to execute the spell successfully.

Looking down at Erza, he gave her a small smile. He wasn't sure if he would survive this final exchange, but if it would keep Erza safe, he would give his life willingly.

She looked up to him with uncertainty, unsure of his intentions. She was troubled by his expression, his emotions remaining unclear.

Sensing that the enemy was about to attack, Jellal summoned the last dregs of his strength before sending forth an explosion of magic that illuminated the courtyard. Within the blinding aura of light, the dragon spawn melted away into oblivion, their terrible screeches of pain echoing through the air like a chorus of sirens.

Erza was forced to look away. Her eyes clenched shut as she shielded herself from the extravagant display of power. She felt Jellal's magic wash over her in soothing waves, caressing her like an ethereal lover.

As the light behind her lids faded to black, she opened her eyes to witness what remained. The dragon spawn, both living and dead, had been reduced to nothing. All that remained of the beasts was large amounts of scarlet blood that stained the pavement and surrounding rubble. Looking around frantically, she spotted her comrade.

"Jellal!" she cried, seeing his crumpled form. He lay face down amongst the ruins, motionless. Unable to stand, Erza was forced to crawl towards him in her desperation. She paid no mind to the rocks and shards of wood that ripped at her skin; her mind was too frantic to allow room for pain.

"Jellal," she croaked desperately as she grew closer. His coat was soaked with blood on one side from the devastating wound he had just recently received. Pulling herself into a sitting position, Erza used what strength she had left to roll him over.

His eyes remained closed, his body limp and lifeless.

"Dammit Jellal!" Erza cursed, clutching at him frantically. "Don't you dare die on me you bastard!" she choked as tears pooled in her eyes. He remained motionless, giving no indication of life. "You can't give in now, Jellal. You must live on! There's s-still…so much…I d-didn't…get to…tell you."

He didn't respond.

Erza refused to accept the possibility of his death. Too many unspoken words remained between them. She continued to shake him, trying to rouse him. After realising such an action was useless, she gave in, collapsing on his chest as sobs wracked her broken frame.

"Damn you Jellal. W-why did you…do something s-so…reckless?" she choked. "After… surviving… so m-much, what did you h-hope to… achieve… by giving yourself up? Did you…really…hold so little value…for your own life?" she hiccupped.

"Nyer…mur… inporant," an indistinct voice mumbled.

Erza raised her head as a flicker of hope hesitantly blossomed. Although his eyes remained closed, his expression had gone from impassive to that of a grimace.

"Jellal?" she whispered with uncertainty.

Ever so slowly, his eyes drifted open as he let out a shuddering groan. Erza gazed down at him with a mix of relief and wonder.

"Did I get them all?" he muttered, looking up at her.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at his casual enquiry. She soon started crying again as her small chuckles quickly changed to sobs. Damn him for making her worry!

"Erza?" he asked hesitantly, confused by her outward display of emotion.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" she yelled, glowering down at him furiously with tear-filled eyes.

"You're welcome," he muttered to himself. His hand moved to his side as he grimaced from the pain. He pulled away to look at his blood soaked fingertips, showing just how extensive the damage was.

"Here, let me look," Erza sniffed, gingerly pulling away the layers of fabric. She hissed upon seeing the damage that had been done. A noticeable chunk of flesh had been torn away, leaving a gaping mess of blood and muscle. Moving quickly to prevent any further blood loss, Erza tore his cloak into strips before binding them around his middle to serve as a temporary bandage. Erza would have preferred to use something cleaner, but their options were far and few between.

"Fuck!" Jellal hissed through clenched teeth as she tightened the makeshift bandage. She looked up to see his face distorted by pain, his eyes firmly clamped shut.

"I'm finished now," she said gently, pulling his shirt back down. His eyes remained closed as he waited for the pain to lessen. Erza gently brushed a few loose strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead as a comforting gesture. His eyes opened slowly and he gave her a look of gratitude.

"We have to keep moving," he growled determinedly as he shifted into an upright position.

Erza surveyed their surroundings, pleased that the area remained void of enemies for the moment. She didn't know how much longer the two of them could hold out. She was in no condition to fight and Jellal had exhausted his magical supply. They could only hope that they could make it to safety before the next wave of dragon spawn arrived. Still, she wasn't sure how far they could travel as they were.

Even so, they had to try.

Shakily, they both clambered to their feet, leaning on each other as they slowly made their way towards the heart of the city. They navigated their way through the rubble lined streets, feeling disheartened as they came across no other survivors. Humans and dragons alike littered the ground, some buried beneath fallen buildings while others were so mutilated it became difficult to tell the difference between friend and foe. The smoky air reeked of blood and burning flesh, suffocating the two mages as they passed through a narrow alley.

As they reached the end of the enclosed strip, Erza's wounded leg finally gave way.

"I can't go any further," Erza groaned in defeat, collapsing to the ground. The pain was unbearable; she could continue no further, even with Jellal aiding her. "Go on without me. You still have a chance of getting through this." If Jellal survived, that would be more than enough for Erza.

"Don't say such stupid things," he growled. "I'm not leaving you alone like this. You'd be nothing more than an appetiser for those beasts."

"I can't keep going like this. I need you to find the others, keep them safe," she pleaded.

"No, Erza! I'm not leaving you. I don't care if I get killed in the process, I won't abandon you. You mean too much to me, I refuse to allow you to give yourself up!"

"Jellal…" she whispered gently, gazing up at him with wide eyes. What was he trying to say?

He stared down at her with fiercely, determination etched into his features. Her heart ached as she realised that his own injuries were beginning to take their toll. A tear slipped down her grazed cheek in a burning line, another soon following as her despair finally broke through. She had tried her best to remain strong until the end, but in Jellal's presence, she found herself crumbling.

Wordlessly, Jellal gingerly lifted her up, carrying her in his arms as he started forward once more. His side ached mercilessly, but he was determined to get Erza out of harm's way.

Erza scowled up at him tearfully, displeased with his sudden action.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "You can't carry me around in your condition, it's foolish! You should leave me be and continue on your own."

Jellal stopped suddenly, glaring down at her furiously.

"Now which of us is being foolish?" he seethed. "Do you really believe I could leave you behind so uncaringly to save myself? Dammit, Erza!"

Erza remained quiet, taken aback by his sudden outburst. He continued walking, seeming pissed as a tense silence settled between them.

"I'm sorry," Erza mumbled, reaching up to put her arms around his neck as she settled within his grip. She rested her head on his shoulder, her breath gently teasing the skin of his neck. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into a dull bliss. Their surroundings remained silent, disturbed only by Jellal's footsteps against the pavement and the thudding booms and roars that continued to sound further in the distance. Erza felt peaceful as the gentle movements of Jellal's walk lulled her into a sense of security.

A sudden shriek pierced her moment tranquillity.

"Gray-sama! _No_!" came a desperate plea.

Erza's eyes snapped open as they rounded a corner. She stared in horror at the nightmarish scene sprawled out before them.

Blood, gore and rubble littered the street. Dozens of fallen dragon spawn lay motionlessly, their gizzards pooling out onto the pavement. Shards of ice also littered the ground, slowly melting into small puddles. At the centre of the scene was the cause of the disturbance.

Juvia was on her knees, a puddle of water surrounding her as she wept relentlessly. Meredy was beside her, trying to comfort the distressed woman. Not far behind them was a grim looking Lyon, his eyes stony as he watched silently. And lying on the ground, surrounded by a sickening pool of blood, was Gray.

Erza felt her limbs lose the last of their warmth as her breath hitched in her throat. Jellal's body tensed as he too realised what they had stumbled upon.

Only Meredy raised her head to acknowledge their presence. The other two were lost within their grief, paralysed by shock and misery. After a moment, Jellal moved forward, his feet dragging as he carried Erza towards her fallen comrade.

As they approached, Erza felt herself slipping away into a black hole of despair. Gray was lifeless, his complexion already fading as it took on a waxy appearance. Gaping holes had pierced through his body in numerous places, striking vital organs. Erza knew that he had no hope of surviving such wounds. They were death blows. Nothing could have saved the raven haired mage from his fate.

Juvia continued to sob brokenheartedly, Gray's blood covering her hands and staining the blue fabric of her dress. Meredy continued to offer some comfort to the rain woman, but it seemed her efforts were fruitless.

"How did this happen?" Erza finally spoke. Her face remained impassive. She felt no pain or grief. She simply remained numb, as though all of her emotions had drained away, leaving her as no more than a hollow shell.

Jellal watched her closely, noticing that her emotions were off.

"The dragon spawn is responsible. They aimed for Juvia, but Gray pushed her away and took the full brunt of the damage," Meredy explained calmly. Upon hearing Meredy's words, Juvia's sobbing intensified. Lyon remained motionless, like a statue of ice.

"So he died a hero then," Erza concluded, raising her eyes to the hazy skies above. Now that they were closer to the heart of the city, the skies had darkened from a shady grey to charcoal black. Sunlight still came from below the darkened cover as the sun neared the horizon, painting the ruins in a wash of warm colour. It was both peaceful and ominous.

"Yes, it was a selfless sacrifice," Meredy agreed, looking down at Gray's broken body.

"He was a true member of Fairy Tail, until the very end."

A silence settled over the group, even Juvia's weeping had lessened to the occasional sniffle or hiccup. It seemed that the distant sounds of war had also quietened to a dull hum.

A rock rolled across the pavement in a series of echoing clunks, startling the group. Footsteps followed, and Erza looked over to see who the newcomer was.

"It would seem the wheels of fate are turning. Although the board is broken, the pieces have already moved by their own will. The tower falls to protect the pawn that should have met her end."

Ultear's words were portentous, ringing through the air with an edge of menace. Meredy looked puzzled by her friend's dark aura, but Jellal and Erza had already noticed her chance in attitude during their previous encounter.

Slowly, Ultear approached Gray's lifeless form, her expression unreadable. She crouched down beside him silently, observing the extent of the damage. She felt for a pulse, checking both his neck and wrist. She gave a tut of disapproval, leaving the group stunned by her coolness towards the fallen mage.

"He's nothing short of dead, but his soul still lingers. Do you want him to return to the world of the living, or would you rather he died a hero and moved on to a place of peace?" Ultear questioned, looking up at Erza.

"Bring him back!" Juvia pleaded.

"It's not your decision to make," Ultear silenced her.

"Why must I make this decision?" Erza frowned.

"The water bearer was supposed to die; it was already etched into the timeline. In exchange for her life, another was taken in order to maintain the balance. To bring Gray back, another life must be forfeited. Of everyone here, you know best what Gray would want. Make your decision quickly; he doesn't have much time left."

Erza didn't have to think upon it for long. She knew what her friend would want if given a chance to make the decision himself.

"Leave him be. He wouldn't want another to die in his place. I'm certain Gray would have liked to live on, but not at such a high cost. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew what kind of sacrifice another had made, whether they were willing or not."

"Very well then. Give us some room," Ultear requested, prompting Meredy and Juvia to move away from the bloodied form of their friend. Satisfied with the space around them, Ultear produced her magic orb from within her robe, gazing at it intently. It began to let off a subtle red glow as Ultear channelled her energy into the ball, her brow furrowed with concentration.

"What are you planning Ultear?" Jellal questioned her, sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm correcting an error. Gray deserves to live; he still has a role to play in this world," she answered, her eyes remaining on the orb as the red glow strengthened and shifted to white.

"What about the exchange of another life?" Lyon finally spoke, stepping forward.

"I will be the sacrifice. By using this final form of Time Ark, I can atone for the mistakes of my past. My mother sacrificed herself to protect both you and Gray. It seems only fitting that I should do the same," she mused with a small smile. "Erza's decision would not have affected my own, no matter what the answer. This is the only way for the balance of fate to truly be restored. I will finally be able to atone for my sins."

"Ultear!" Meredy exclaimed, horrified by her friend's decision.

"Grieve not Meredy. You've come such a long way. You must stay strong." Tears welled up in Meredy's eyes, but Ultear paid no mind, her gaze remained solely on the glowing ball. "The same goes for you, Jellal. Stop punishing yourself. You know she deserves the truth, you both do. And to all of you, do not tell Gray what really happened here today. He doesn't need to carry the burden of my decision."

The white aura peaked in brilliance, forcing the mages to close their eyes or turn away completely. A violent hum reached Erza's ears as magic resonated through the air. She kept her head tucked in closely against Jellal's neck as an overbearing pressure pushed against them. All at once, the light and the humming disappeared. The sound of shattering glass reverberated through the air, filling Erza with a sense of dread. Slowly, she looked back over to where Gray and Ultear lay. She wasn't sure if the scene before her was a tragedy, or a miracle.

Ultear lay motionless, the remnants of the glass orb shattered beside her outstretched hand. Never again would the sphere be whole. Beside her, Gray still retained his former position, however, his wounds had vanished and his waxy pallor had been replaced by his usual complexion. His chest moved with the gentle rise and fall of breath. He was whole once more.

Ultear had sacrificed herself willingly, just as her mother had done before her. Although their bloodline had ended with Ultear's death, Lyon and Gray could continue to live on in their memory. It took more than blood to make a family. That was something Ultear had come to realise, and with this understanding, she had sacrificed herself to protect the man that she had grown to see as her brother.

"She looks peaceful," Jellal whispered. Indeed, a faint smile still played upon Ultear's lips. In death, she had been released from her guilt. Now, she could finally rest in peace.

Meredy cried silently as she stared at her lifeless friend. Juvia remained motionless, as did Lyon. They were both too shocked to respond to the sudden turn of events.

A sudden spluttering cough jolted everyone from their reverie as Gray woke from his slumber.

"Gray!" Juvia shrieked, her face glowing with sheer relief.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned, looking around in a daze as he shifted into an upright position. It didn't take long for him to notice the lifeless body beside his. "Ultear?"

Erza and Jellal exchanged a look. What should they tell him?

"Ultear was killed by Motherglare's spawn. She arrived just as you lost consciousness. Wendy did her best to heal you both, but Ultear was too far gone. Thanks to her sacrifice, we all survived. She died a hero," Lyon explained, putting an end to Erza and Jellal's predicament. Only those that bore witness to the incident firsthand would know what truly happened.

"I see," Gray muttered, sounding depressed. "Where's Wendy?" he asked after a moment, looking around in confusion.

"There are many others that require her skills. She only stayed long enough to work on the two of you," Meredy chimed in. She had managed to push aside her grief and endure as Ultear had bid her to do, yet the redness around her eyes still remained as a clear sign of her loss.

"Why are Jellal and Erza still injured?" Gray frowned, remaining agonizingly vigilant for someone that had returned from the brink of death.

"We only just made it here," Jellal lied. Erza cringed. She was all too familiar with his poor lying skills.

"We should keep moving," she said suddenly, hoping to distract Gray. "It's not safe here. The war isn't over yet."

Erza's words were a painful reminder to the rest of the group. Although Gray had returned to them, they were all still at risk. They couldn't truly celebrate until Future Rogue and his dragons had been defeated.

"Where do we go from here?" Meredy pondered, her eyes remaining on Ultear.

"Those that are too injured to fight need to find a safe place to lay low for the time being. Everyone else should seek out and aid those that are still fighting," Erza commanded, still cradled in Jellal's arms. She was concerned by his condition. He looked as though he was ready to faint.

"I'll move Ultear to a safer place first, but then I will fight. I won't let her sacrifice be for nothing. Lyon, Juvia, Gray, I think it best that we stick together. We can't allow for any more casualties," Meredy ordered. She seemed determined to make sure that Gray wasn't killed again. Erza could understand how she felt; it would make Ultear's sacrifice seem pointless if something was to happen to the raven haired mage at this point.

"Very well, Jellal and I will find somewhere safe to lie low for the time being. Please be careful, all of you. Don't let the enemy catch you off guard. I hope to see you all once more after this fight is over."

Gray and Meredy gave her a small nod and the two groups went their separate ways. As Jellal walked away, Erza continued to watch her friends from over his shoulder. Juvia was clinging to Gray's side, clearly afraid that if she let him go she would lose him indefinitely. Sensing her distress, he had slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as they trudged down the street. A little further back, Lyon carried Ultear's body, with Meredy trailing along at his side.

The fragments of the glass orb remained where they had landed, sparkling like diamonds as they were illuminated by the last dying rays of the sun.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
